lastdaysfandomcom-20200215-history
Captain Doctor Tal Mantalus
'Dr. Tal Mantalus ' Tal Mantalus was a doctor going finishing up his residency when the Z-Day occurred. Luckily, when he saw the dead coming back to life, he didn't stick around to find out what it was about. Taking weeks to get out of the city, he managed to find his brother, Joe Mantalus, who was his only living relative left, and get to the country where it was safer. There they would survive in the woods, alone, for what seemed like years until one day stumbling across a small town with only a couple of the dead in it. Finding a laptop that actually worked with signal, they managed to get ahold of the Pirates of the Mississippi. Once they were rescued, Tal soon found his talents were in great demand. He helped construct, update, and run the Pandora Hospital. He became the Head Physician with a hospital staff of surgeons, nurses, techs, and the many more. Tal would spend many many days in the lab, trying to cure many different diseases and viruses, always giving hope to those that needed it, and even those that never deserved it. He was given the rank of Captain, just one rank under Captain Alan Dryfter, his commanding officer and friend. Tal would go on to command many battles, troops, and civilians. His researched helped to ride Captain Dryfter of Cell 2147, which he did extensive research on. However, it went into remission, that he never expected. Tal would have many encounters with many different groups in the outlands. He would help to save many lives, but would also help to end many as well. On one occasion, he was captured by a religious fanatical group and taken to a secrete base. When the Pirates were finally able to find it, they destroyed all that were inside and Tal's brother Joe tore what was left of their leader to pieces with his bare hands. Joe would go on to be Tal's personal body guard until the fateful day that he was bitten. Tal was forced to put a bullet in his head to survive. Tal would never fully recover from his brother's lose. Soon after his brother's death, he proposed to the woman he had been with since he had arrived to serve the Pirates of the Mississippi. Sarah accepted his engagement but would not get around to marrying each other until later. Tal works very hard on his research and takes all his responsibilities very seriously. He understands that he is responsible for the health of all that comes in the borders of the Pirates. He adheres to strict medical guidelines that he would never waver on or break. His studies would never include human testing, or shortcuts. There have been many times that Tal has stayed up for days, almost an entire week, trying to find an answer to his research. Tal is a caring, loving, and compassionate man, but he can also be a cold, calculated Captain. He lead the defenses against the swarms of the dead being controlled by the New Order, or N.O. during the Battle for Long Island. It was the turning point in the war against the N.O. Tal also started the advanced military medical group the Argonauts. The purpose of the Argonauts is to have a military trained medic who can be a medic just as well as being a soldier. The Argonauts have been used in many engagements and helped save many lives. Tal is also the leader of the Dead Squad. After the N.O. was able to overrun the defenses of the Pirates, there were many people who lost all their friends and families to the dead. They were angry and had nothing more to lose in life. Therefore, Tal created the Dead Squad, an elite group used in the most harsh of settings and conditions. The Dead Squads function is to be sent into hostile territory with no hopes of return. They have nothing to lose and therefore have only their lives to give. Later, Tal would regret creating the Dead Squad, but would still use them in missions that had a very low survival rate. Doctor Tal Mantalus; Medical Director of Pandora Hospital Pirates of the Mississippi, Leader of the Argonauts "Si vis Pacem, para bellum." "Curing the infection, one bullet at a time."